


Mornings With Lance

by garagoyle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's literally just these two i am Sorry, super short so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garagoyle/pseuds/garagoyle
Summary: Lance loves mornings, for more reasons than just one.





	Mornings With Lance

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i posted this forever ago and decided to take it down and rewrite it! it's still super short, but enjoy!

Lance loved waking up in the mornings.

 

He loved waking up refreshed, to his warm blankets, to the two cats curled up at his feet, and even to the sun that always found its way into his eyes. He loved every bit of the morning.

 

He loved stretching, feeling his muscles pull and come to life, the heaviness leaving his limbs, the creaks and pops of his bones sounding off like small alarms. 

 

He loved to look out the windows from where he lay, seeing the morning dew settled on the lawn, clutching to the blades of grass and to the flowers he had put so much effort into planting. He loved to look from his window and see the beginnings of everyone’s day, from his neighbors all scattered among the street he occupied.

 

He loved those first steps out of bed, the cool feeling of hardwood against his bare feet, still warm from the blankets he loved so much, sending a small chill through his body, waking him up further.

 

But, there was one thing that made Lance cherish mornings far more than he ever had before.

 

Lance had always loved the mornings ever since he was young but waking up next to Keith made them even more special to him. 

 

Lance loved seeing Keith this way, far from how he looked while awake. His face slack and his mouth wide open, breathing soft breaths onto the pillow. It was rare to ever see Keith so relaxed, it made him look younger in a way, his face far from being scrunched up in anger or annoyance.

 

He liked to study Keith when he was like this, in the early hours of the morning, far before either of them started their day. His features loose with sleep, the way his hair wildly settled onto his forehead, it was far different than seeing Keith in action, muscles tense with movement, from the tight line of his shoulders to his furrowed brows. 

 

Lance carefully pushed some of Keith’s wild hair from his eyes, to see his short eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, rosy from the warmth of the bed and the body that had since been next to him.

 

Lance knew Keith would soon wake up, and so he softly pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead.

 

Lance felt a small smile form on his lips as he slipped out of bed, making his way through their small apartment.

 

Lance loved the mornings, but he loved waking up next to Keith more than anything.


End file.
